THE STORY OF A KING
by Keshawna18
Summary: DESCENDANTS OF GREAT KINGS BEFORE SEE HOW PERCY'S LIFE WAS CHANGED BECAUSE OF ONE GOD WHO CHANGED THE RULES. THIS STORY HAS MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE LOVE INTEREST.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing .I do not own it at all.

-To me I think Poseidon looks like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Sally Jackson looks like Melina Elena Kanakaredes .

~_Poseidon story ~_

_The story of a king begins with one boy, one son, one prince. His name is Perseus Jackson, yes my boy, my baby boy, descendants of kings ,great ones at that and son of Poseidon. Of course he had help from his sisters and brother even his cousin Artemis who believe or not fall in love......again. But she is another story. To hear my sons story first you must hear mine._

_It was the summer time in Sparta,Greece. I decided to take a break and have a vacation in my homeland. Walk the beach, have Greek food, and maybe a few ladies here and there. What I didn't know that one lady will change my life, I mean completely. Something a god like myself has never done. _

_Her name is Sally Jackson, well she wanted to be called Sally she feels like her real name is to formal. Her parents are very high society people both in Italy and Greece. Her father who's name is Leonidas Alexander Jackson descendant of Alexander the Great and King Leonidas the I. Who they were descendants of Hercules. Great kings as they were Mr. Jackson is the new king of Greece. He's the most powerful man and the boss of the biggest Greek Mafia. Now his wife, Sally's mother is a beautiful educated Italian women. Her name is Julia Jackson descendant of Julius Caesar Roman military and political leader._

_But the Italian-Greek beauty my story talks about is Alexandria Leona Julie Jackson better known as Sally Jackson. I met this beauty on a beach of course she was there with her best friend named Monica Andrew who she fell in love with my nephew __Hephaestus__ but again that's another story._

_Back to my story...Where were we, yes the beauty she was there on the beach in a sky blue bikini on the sand. Laying on her towel reading a book. Her friend Monica laying next to her with shades on and the big umbrella over them. And where am I , I'm a few feet away from them standing like a deer in front of head lights speechless._

_Now let me tell you something I have never ever been speechless for any women, not even my wife. But this women in front of me is breathtaking. All I could think of is she must be mine. Her friend looks my way and touches Sally on her shoulder. They talk for a minute and Monica points the direction I am in._

_Sally turns to me and after a minute she smiled. That smile ,that beautiful smile somehow that smile got my legs moving again towards her. I was wearing my green swimming trunks with black stripes on the sides. I had on no shirt on to show my tan body and six pack. My black hair was wet from the sea. I smiled my famous smile showing my pearlie white teeth and dimples. That always get them._

_I reached them and Sally looks up from her book and smiles again at me. And now I'm stuck I don't know what to say. How can this little beautiful mortal have this affect on me. Sally and her friend laughed. "I suppose you would like to introduce your self ." said Sally._

_I smile " Yes, excuse me forgive my unexpected surprise."_

_"Unexpected surprise?"asked Sally_

**REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER....ITS ALREADY READY**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Yes, its just that your more beautiful up close and I was stun you can say. But my name is Poseidon and you my lady are very beautiful and I'll love to get to know you better." I hit her with my charm smile again._

_And then....She laughs, she actually laughs. I stare at her embarrassed, pride deflated but i will not show it. "Sorry to disturb you ladies I'll be on my way." I turn to leave._

_"Wait hold up." I turn around I see Sally getting up, her friend asking what she was doing from her expression. She jumps up and head towards me, for the first time I see her body. She is toned and curvy, perfect tan and curly hair. she has to be 5'5,5'6 she still shorter than me I'm 6 foot._

_She reaches me " Sorry about that lets start over shall we." She puts out her hand " Hi my name is Sally Jackson"_

_And then it began for weeks we talked none stop. I'll take her around town we'll talk about life and her family. I really didn't tell her about my family , I really don't know if she knows I'm a god. She did ask if I had a last name. Usually I'm called Poseidon god of sea or son of Cronus and Rhea but I have no last name._

_I do know one thing that I'm falling in love with Sally Jackson. I can tell she loves me too, but i must be truthful with her. My vacation time is almost up I must get back to work the sea is calling it want its king._

_I tell Sally I wanted to take her on a date tonight. We go to the beach and I had rented a beach house we have an amazing dinner and small talk. When dinner was done we went upstairs with our glass of wine to this room where it had lots of pillows on the floor and the wall facing the sea was made of glass. We saw the moon over the sea. It was romantic and she loved it, I could tell from her expression._

_I sat her down and told her I wanted to talk to her and tell her the truth."Sally I haven't been completely honest with you . So I want to start from the beginning, you told me about your life so i want to tell you about mine. You may not believe me but I'm telling you the truth."_

_I take her hand and look at her expression she was confused and had a questioning look. I sighed and began " My name is Poseidon god of the sea. My father is Cronus and mother is Rhea. My father is in this prison for eternity in the underworld where my brother Hades live and rule. My mother Rhea lives on an island i created for her. I am the eldest son and my brother Zeus is the youngest he is the ruler of Olympus . If there is any questions I'll be happy to answer"_

_I let go of her hand and drunk a sip of my wine. I look at her face and at first she was still confused but then she smiled. Now I had a confused look on my face. Every women I encountered with were of course shocked at first a little freaked out but this women I really want to know her reaction._

_"Poseidon I knew you were a god, I'm not stupid heck I'm a descendant of Hercules I knew about the gods, well I knew some. My father talks about them even prays to them. But it doesn't change they way I feel for you."_

_Sally sat in my lap and gave me a kiss. "Mr. Poseidon god of sea I Alexandria Leona Julie Jackson is in love with you." She kissed me again and smile, which triggered my smile. "I'm in love with you too"_

**REVIEW FOR MORE....**


	3. Chapter 3

_I began to kiss her and we roll over on the floor on tops of the pillows. My shoes are off and so are hers, I lay on top of her kissing down her neck. Thinking about theses past weeks we spent together learning about her and her family. Meeting her mother and father which wasn't easy, her telling me her career she wants to become an author and she wants some of her books to become movies. How she loves children and wants a lot._

_I reached my hand at the rim of her shirt, then she stops me. I look at her from kissing her neck. Confused of course I never been rejected. I get off of Sally and we both sit up. "I'm sorry if you fel-"_

_"No Poseidon it's not like. I love you and I want to do what we was about to do with you but I am a Lady."_

_"And I never doubted that Sally you are an amazing women."_

_"I know but I am a women, a Greek women I am to marry a Greek man. I must remain a virgin until I'm married for my purity and virginity is for my husband it is the only thing I can give to my husband that I can't get back. To that I am forever his."_

_I stared at her completely stunned. I truly have a good woman before me. An absolutely good women. She's perfect, she's independent, she loves kids, she's a fighter I mean really she studied mixed martial arts and sword play. Her father made her start young, all i know is that she can hold her own and she doesn't need me all the time._

_I looked to her "Sally, I can't give you what you want. Us gods are well complicated, nothing has changed for three thousands years and i don't know if it can be changed."_

_"So you are more freaked out about the rules of the gods than me just basically hinting that i want to marry you...wow" she laughs, which i joined in. She wants to marry me, she wants me._

_We stopped laughing and i kissed her softly." Sally, you know I love you, you are different from any women I've been with. I would love to have a woman like you to be my wife. Hell my wife now is to clingy an-" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by a slap._

_"YOU ARE MARRIED!!!"_

_I was flabbergasted, I stuttered for words first because i thought she knew,second because well she slapped me. "I-I yea I'm married, I thought you knew." I reached for her hands but she pulled away._

_"Your married, I-I can't believe it. I don't remember reading about you married in the stories. And I'm making out with you and spending time with you that you can spend time with your wife. " I see a stunned look on her face like she just thought of something._

_"Your kids , those kids of yours that became heros. T-there not from your wife are they?"_

_"No they are my children from mortal women or other goddesses. But babe me and my wife have always been distance. We were never in love, in fact she was a gift for me from her father. He gave her to me and a palace so i wouldn't take over his kingdom. I let her live in the palace with her sisters I rarely see her babe I'm telling you the truth. I don't love her we only have one child together. And that was three thousand years ago."_

_Right now she's crying, shaking her head no. "Babe I love you to much don't leave me. We can talk about this."_

_"I can't do this I'm a home wrecker....I fell in love with a married man."_

_She gets up and puts on her shoes. I get up to grab her. " You will not leave me, I love you ,you will be with me and no one else. Will figure this out, talk it out but you'll not leave me. I never fell in love with no one like this before."_

_"No Poseidon, this is the last you'll hear from me. It's not right and I don't want to be the other women. good bye, my love."_

_Sally left the room, she reached outside and began walking the beach. And where am I , watching on the beach her walking away . The only women I loved, no not loved but love walk away from me. She was suppose to be mine, now some other man who can do better than I can will take this goddess before me. _

_I watch her walk and could hear her crying,my Sally crying. I watched her til I could see no more. I knew she'll get home safely. No one dared messed with Leonidas daughter, No one dared broke her heart, no one but me._

**REVIEWS FOR MORE CHAPTER.....**


	4. Chapter 4

Its been weeks since I talked to Sally. My vacation was up and now I was back at Olympus. Zeus, my younger brother called for a meeting. We were gather in the room, sitting on our thrones and waiting for Zeus to begin. I was barely paying attention to him as my mind was still stuck on Sally. I replay the last scene we had together and wished the out come was different. Still zoned out I didn't notice that the meeting was over, I looked up because I heard Zeus call my name.

"Your still weeping over that mortal women Poseidon, eh?" I looked to him. "She is not just some mortal woman, she was my life. Better women than any you brought to your bed." Zeus smirked and answered Poseidon. " Tsk tsk brother why so angry at me, I did not turn you down. After all she is just a mere mortal. In this world there is so many beautiful mortal women why are you still weeping over her?"

"Because she was special to me!" yelled Poseidon. " But aren't they all brother. You don't have to yell. This happens at least every few years with us. We find a women who can fulfill our needs and love us. Yet we leave them. Its just apart of our life as gods we do. Its always been the same. whats the difference now? Oh, because she's special to you? So were the last women Poseidon." Zeus chuckled after his last statement.

"She is different! She is special to me! Why must we do the same thing? Doesn't it ever bore you? We fall in love with a mortal women but because of our duties we must leave them. They are left along with our child with little help from us. Doesn't this make you feel less of a man?"

"It is the rules brother, that I have made and it has been doing good for centuries now! Do not question my authority." Zeus stood up with anger on his face. " Things mustn't change . It is better if you just go to your wife now Poseidon. Maybe she can get your mind off of this mortal"

Poseidon laughed. " My wife? Can you say the same for yourself? Your quick to judge when it is someone else brother but when its your situation its a totally different outcome."

"I will not tolerate your accusations anymore!" Zeus left with a gust of wind and only left Poseidon on his throne. " why should it be the same? Why cant we change? Does Aphrodite always say if you love the someone your always willing to change for them." Poseidon said speaking to no one in particular. After a few minutes of thinking he stood up. " It is time for a change and I don't care what Zeus says. I going to get my woman back!"

-To Poseidon Palace-

"What?" Amphitrite screamed. " Your leaving me after all that shit I've been through with you? How dare you Poseidon!" She threw a plate to his head, he easily ducked it and began to talk. " Please Amphitrite hear me out." She stopped throwing plates and decided to listen. She was on a vague of tears. " I did not wish to hurt you. I did not know that after all these years you still loved me. I have been wrong to you as a husband and less than a man to you. I want to apologize yet I must say that I am in love with another women. I want things to change and in order for me to do that I must move on and start over and I want you to do the same. I decided that I want a divorce and I have not forgotten about all the things you went through. I know you miss your family and I have kept you from them and that is inconsiderate of me . I have built you a palace near your home land where you can live with your family. I have sent gold and treasure there enough where you can live forever off it. I have giving you that land and territory that you can rule. I appreciate all you have put up with me but I think its best if we end this." Amphitrite begin to cry softly and shake her head no. " Are you sure this is what you want?" Poseidon looked right at her. " Yes Amphitrite. This is what I want."


End file.
